The accident
this is in a farther future than my current stories. Millie and Rhino's pups have already been born and adopted. I got this idea in my head that Millie has an accident later on, so this is it. ''' summary While playing with Rhino and Lemon at Lemon's house, Millie starts to get picked on by Missy. Millie feels really hurt so she runs across the street to her house. Just as she is about to get to the other side, A car slams into her. Missy, Lemon and Rhino watch helplessly. Milenia gets out just in time. They rush her to the vet, who saves Millie. But now, Millie is crippled on one of her back legs. She feels depressed that she can't run around as much any more. Can Rhino and the puos pull her out of this funk? or is she going to be sad forever... Characters Millie Rhino Windra Dusty Kara Ziro minor characters Bolt Mittens Missy Thunder Lemon story Millie, Lemon, and Rhino were playing together in their hero costumes. They were currently trying to stop a enemy from knocking down the door to their base when they heard laughing. They all turned their heads to see Missy laughing at them. "Oh. It's Missy. just ignore her." Rhino said. Millie and Lemon nodded. They continued playing. Missy just smirked. She hopped down from the fence and padded over to them. She walked right in front of Millie blocking her from the others. "I knew you were a big baby, but I never expected you to do something so puppyish." Missy said nastily. Millie tried to walk around the kitty, but she just moved to block her path again. "Stop it Missy." Millie said. Missy's smirk widened. "Why should I?" She asked. "Because- well... b-because-" Millie stammered, she couldn't think of what to say. "Your just a idiotic puppy and aren't good for anything." Missy said. Millie sniffed. "Thats not true!" Millie said. "Stop it Missy!" Rhino cried. Missy glared at him. "You wanna do something about it Rodent?!" she snapped. Lemon buried his face in his paws. Rhino glared right back at Missy but didn't say anything. Missy snickered. "Thats what I thought." She said. She turned back to Millie and Pushed her to the ground. "You can't even stand up! how pathetic! Your just even worse than a puppy or an idiot. Your retarded and hideous." Missy sneered. That was all Millie could take. She took off across the street to try to get to her house tears falling like rain. "MILLIE WAIT!" Rhino screamed. But it was too late. She was to far ahead. Even Missy was aghast. "What is she doing?!" She cried. Lemon heard a rumble and his eyes widened in fear. "MILLIE! ''IT'S A CAR!'''" He screamed louder than he ever had before. Millie turned her head to look at them, just as the car slammed into her. Rhino, Missy, and Lemon gasped. The car had stopped, and a man came out. He saw Millie and a hand came to his mouth. Just then, Milenia came out. She saw Millie and screamed. She raced towards her and picked up her dog. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Rhino also had tears in his eyes. "shes... Shes going to be all right... right?" he asked his voice breaking. Penny came outside with Bolt and Thunder at her heels. They had heard the screaming and had come to investigate. They saw Millie limp in Milenia's arms and gasped. "Is she..." Penny started to say but trailed off. Milenia didn't look up. "I need to get her to the vet." Milenia said and went to her car that was parked in her garage. ''a work in progress...